The present invention relates to a retention system for dental prosthesis such as crowns and bridges. In general, the prior art has used various means to secure the prosthesis in place. Such means, however, have resulted in ineffective or permanent attachment of the prosthesis or in the use of such complicated systems as to render it difficult to remove the prosthesis. It would be desirable if a system could be provided wherein the prosthesis could be easily mounted in place in a secure manner and yet readily removed for repair or replacement or cleansing.